Certain traditional methods and systems directed to ion generation can involve the application of high voltage at a low current. For example, electrospray ionization can involve applying a high voltage on a flow of liquid that is directed to a small opening in a vacuum system, where droplets are de-solvated such that ions are ejected from the droplets and accelerated into a mass analyzer. However, the use of an electrospray for ionization can be limited in that a high voltage is necessary. Moreover, the current capacity can also be limited due to the limited throughput available from the flow of the liquid through the electrospray.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting of the scope described herein, as other equally effective embodiments are within the scope and spirit of this disclosure. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions may be exaggerated to help visually convey certain principles. In the drawings, similar reference numerals between figures designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily the same, elements.